Outlander harry potter Version
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: AU año 2000 Recién acabada la 1 Guerra Mundial Magica una joven pareja se reúne por fin para pasar sus vacaciones en Escocia.Una tarde, cuando pasea sola por la pradera, Herms se acerca a un círculo de piedras antiquísimas y cae de pronto en un extraño volver en sí se encuentra con un panorama desconcertante:el mundo moderno ha desaparecido,ahora la rodealaEscociaAntigua


**1\. Un nuevo comienzo**

No era un lugar dado a las desapariciones, al menos a primera vista. El establecimiento de la señora Rosmerta era igual a miles de pensiones en Escocia en2000: limpio y tranquilo, con empapelado de flores desteñidas, suelos relucientesy un calentador de agua a monedas en el baño. La señora Rosmerta era regordeta y amable y no le molestaba que Draco le llenara la salita, decorada con rosas, de decenas de libros y papeles con los que siempre viajaba.

Me encontré con la señora Rosmerta en el vestíbulo. Me detuvo sujetándome del brazo con su regordeta mano y me atusó el pelo.

¡Pero, señora Malfoy! No puede salir así. A ver, déjeme peinarle ese mechón. ¡Así está mejor! ¿Sabe? Mi prima se ha hecho una permanente nueva que queda muy bien y se mantiene perfecta. Tal vez deba probarla la próxima vez.

No me animé a decirle que la desobediencia de mis rizos era sólo culpa de la naturaleza y no se debía a un descuido de los peluqueros. Los apretados bucles de la señora Rosmerta no demostraban tal perversidad.

Sí, lo haré, señora Rosmerta. —mentí—. Voy al pueblo a reunirme con Draco. Regresaremos a la hora del té.

Salí y emprendí el camino antes de que ella pudiera detectar más defectos en mi desordenada apariencia.

Después de cuatro años de enfermera del ejército, disfrutaba de la ausencia de los uniformes y del racionamiento permitiéndome el placer de usar vestidos de algodón de colores vivos, totalmente inadecuados para caminar por los pastizales.

En realidad, tampoco había planeado hacer muchas caminatas. Mis ideas se acercaban más a dormir hasta tarde por las mañanas y pasar largas y tranquilas tardes en la cama con Frank, sin dormir. No obstante, era difícil mantener un espíritu romántico y lánguido con la aspiradora de la señora Rosmerta zumbando al otro lado de la puerta.

Debe de ser la alfombra más sucia de toda Escocia —había señalado Draco esa mañana mientras yacíamos en la cama escuchando el rugido feroz de la máquina en el pasillo.

Casi tan sucia como la mente de su dueña —convine—. Tal vez deberíamos haber ido a Brighton.

Habíamos elegido las tierras altas de Escocia para disfrutar de unas vacaciones antes de que Draco ocupara su puesto de profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts; el norte de Gran Bretaña se había conservado apartado de los horrores físicos de la guerra y era menos susceptible a la frenética alegría de posguerra que infectaba otros sitios de veraneo más populares.

Y sin hablarlo, creo que ambos pensamos que era un lugar simbólico para recomenzar nuestro matrimonio. Nos habíamos casado y habíamos pasado una luna de miel de dos días en Escocia, poco antes del estallido de la guerra siete años atrás. Un plácido refugio para redescubrirnos mutuamente, supusimos, sin darnos cuenta de que si bien el golf y la pesca son los deportes al aire libre preferidos de los escoceses, el deporte bajo techo predilecto es el chismorreo. Y en un país tan lluvioso como Escocia, la gente pasa mucho tiempo dentro de casa.

¿Adónde vas? —pregunté cuando Draco bajó los pies de la cama.

No me gustaría desilusionar a la pobre señora —respondió. Se sentó en el

borde de la vieja cama y comenzó a rebotar suavemente para producir un agudo y rítmico chirrido. La aspiradora del pasillo se detuvo de pronto. Después de saltar durante uno o dos minutos, Draco emitió un fuerte gemido y se dejó caer hacia atrás con un estruendo de resortes. Sin poder contenerme, me eché a reír bajo la almohada para no quebrar el azorado silencio del corredor.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

Se supone que debes suspirar extasiada, no reírte —me reprendió a media

voz—. Va a pensar que no soy un buen amante.

Si quieres suspiros de éxtasis, tendrás que tardar más —respondí—. Dos

minutos no merecen más que una carcajada.

Qué mujer tan desconsiderada. He venido aquí a descansar, ¿recuerdas?

¡Vago! Jamás llegarás a la próxima rama en el árbol de tu familia a menos

que demuestres un poco más de entusiasmo.

La pasión de Draco por la genealogía fue otra de las razones por las que elegimos las montañas de Escocia. Según uno de los ajados papeles que siempre llevaba de un lado a otro, un aburrido ancestro suyo había tenido que ver en algo que había pasado en esta región allá por el siglo dieciocho… ¿o diecisiete?

Si termino siendo un tocón sin hijos en el árbol familiar, será, sin duda, por

culpa de nuestra incansable señora Rosmerta. Después de todo, hace casi ocho años que nos casamos. El pequeño Scorpius será legítimo sin necesidad de ser concebido en presencia de un testigo.

Si es que lo concebimos —apunté con pesimismo.

Ya habíamos sufrido otra desilusión la semana anterior al viaje.

¿Con todo este aire puro y comida sana? Aquí deberíamos lograrlo. — La

noche anterior habíamos cenado arenque frito, al mediodía, arenque en escabeche y el fuerte aroma que subía por la escalera sugería que el desayuno

consistiría en arenque ahumado.

A menos que planees un bis para la virtuosa señora —aventuré—,

sería mejor que te vistieras. ¿No tienes que encontrarte con ese hombre a las

diez? —El señor William Andrews, vicario de la parroquia local, le iba a

enseñar unos fascinantes registros de bautismo para que Draco los inspeccionara,

sin mencionar la apasionante posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado unos añejos

despachos del ejército o algo por el estilo que mencionaban al notable

antepasado.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese tataratatarabuelo tuyo? —pregunté—. El que anduvo por aquí durante uno de los Levantamientos… No recuerdo si era Sabas o Sebastian.

De hecho, se llamaba Septimus. —Draco aceptaba con placidez mi

completa indiferencia en la historia familiar, pero se mantenía siempre alerta,

presto a aprovechar la más leve expresión de curiosidad como excusa para

contarme todos los datos conocidos hasta el momento sobre los primeros Malfoy

y sus conexiones. Los ojos se le iluminaron con el ferviente brillo del fanático

profesor mientras se abotonaba la camisa—.Septimus Malfoy,

Septimus en honor al tío de su madre, un caballero menor de Sussex. Sin

embargo, se le conocía con el llamativo apodo de Septimus el Negro, que adquirió en el ejército, probablemente durante su estancia aquí.

Me tiré boca abajo en la cama y fingí roncar. Draco me ignoró y prosiguió

con su exégesis académica.

Compró su grado a mediados de la década de los treinta, del siglo

dieciocho, claro. Fue capitán de dragones. Según esas antiguas cartas que me

envió la prima Nym, le fue bastante bien en el ejército. Una buena elección para

un segundo hijo, ya sabes; su hermano menor también siguió la tradición y se

ordenó sacerdote, pero todavía no he averiguado mucho sobre él. De todos

modos, el duque de Sandringham alabó las actividades de Septimus Malfoy antes y durante el Levantamiento Jacobita del cuarenta y cinco… es decir, el segundo —

especificó para su ignorante público, o sea, y o—. Ya sabes, el príncipe Carlos y

sus amigos.

No estoy muy segura de que los escoceses sepan que perdieron entonces

—le interrumpí al tiempo que me sentaba para arreglarme el pelo—. Oí que el

cantinero de la taberna de anoche nos llamaba Sassenachs.

¿Y por qué no? —dijo Draco—. Sólo significa « ingleses» o, en el peor de

los casos, « extranjeros». Es precisamente lo que somos.

Sé lo que significa. Lo que me molestó fue el tono.

Draco buscó un cinturón en el cajón de la cómoda.

Estaba fastidiado porque le dije que la cerveza era suave. Le expliqué que

para obtener la verdadera cerveza escocesa hay que agregar una bota vieja a la

cuba y colar el producto final con un calzoncillo viejo.

Eso explica el monto de la cuenta.

Bueno, se lo dije con un poco más de tacto, pero sólo porque el idioma gaélico no tiene una palabra específica para calzoncillos.

Intrigada, busqué mi propia ropa interior.

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso los antiguos celtas no usaban ropa interior?

Frank me miró de reojo.

¿Nunca has oído esa vieja canción que habla de lo que un escocés se pone

debajo de la falda?

Seguramente no calzoncillos —dije en tono cortante—. Tal vez vaya a

buscar a algún escocés que use falda y le pregunte mientras tú te diviertes con tus

párrocos.

Bueno, trata de que no te arresten, Hermione. A la directora del Colegio Hogwarts no le gustaría nada.

No había ningún escocés con faldas paseando por la plaza del pueblo ni en las

tiendas que la rodeaban. En cambio, había unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría

amas de casa del estilo de la señora Rosmerta, haciendo sus compras diarias. Eran locuaces y chismosas y sus cuerpos sólidos cubiertos con vestidos estampados llenaban las tiendas de calor hogareño; un refugio en la niebla fría de la mañana. Dado que no tenía casa propia, no necesitaba comprar mucho. De todos modos, disfruté mirando las estanterías, nada más que por la alegría de ver

muchas cosas en venta otra vez. El racionamiento había sido largo y habíamos

pasado mucho tiempo sin las cosas más simples, como el jabón y los huevos, y

mucho más sin los lujos menores de la vida, como la colonia L'Elixir. Posé la mirada en un escaparate lleno de artículos para el hogar: cubiertas bordadas para teteras, jarras y vasos, un montón de moldes para pasteles y un

juego de tres jarrones.

Jamás había tenido un jarrón. Durante los años de guerra, había vivido en los

alojamientos para enfermeras, primero en el Hospital Godric y luego en un

hospital de campaña en Francia. Pero incluso antes de eso, jamás habíamos

estado en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para justificar una compra así. Si

hubiera tenido un jarrón, pensé, el tío Herb lo hubiera llenado con restos de

sus pócimas antes de que yo o hubiera tenido tiempo de poner un ramo de flores.

Herbert Granger. Sus alumnos de pociones y sus amigos lo llamaban « H». En los círculos académicos en los que se movía y daba conferencias, lo conocían como el « doctor Granger». Pero, para mí, siempre había sido el tío Herb.

Único hermano de mi padre y mi único pariente con vida en aquel entonces,

había tenido que hacerse cargo de mí, con cinco años de edad, cuando mis

padres murieron en un accidente de coche. En aquel momento preparaba un

viaje a Oriente Próximo. Hizo una pausa en sus preparativos para organizar el

funeral, disponer de los bienes de mis padres e inscribirme en un buen colegio

interno para niños mágicos pequeños, al que me negué a ir de plano.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que soltarme los dedos regordetes de la

portezuela del coche y arrastrarme por la escalera de entrada del colegio, el tío

Herb, que odiaba todo tipo de conflicto personal, había suspirado con

exasperación y arrojado su sentido común por la ventanilla junto con mi nuevo

sombrero de punta del uniforme del colegio.

Maldita cosa —masculló al verlo rodar alegremente por el espejo

retrovisor mientras nos alejábamos por el sendero—. Jamás me gustaron las

brujas con sombrero. —Me miro con fiereza—. Una cosa —agregó en tono

amenazante—. No puedes jugar a las muñecas con mis estatuillas persas.

Cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Está claro?

Yo había asentido, satisfecha. Y lo había acompañado a Oriente Próximo, a

Sudamérica y a docenas de lugares de estudio en el mundo entero. Había

aprendido a leer y escribir con los borradores de sus artículos, a cavar letrinas y

a hervir agua y a realizar una cantidad de cosas nada apropiadas para una

jovencita de buena cuna… hasta que llego mi carta de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a la asistí y donde conocí a mucha gente y amigos entrañables, también a Draco pero no empezamos con buen pie, puede decirse que solo conocí una mala faceta de él en la escuela en cambio, la otra y de la que me enamore, recién pude apreciarla cuando un año después de graduarnos me tope a un apuesto historiador de cabello rubio que vino a consultar al tío Herb sobre la relación de la filosofía francesa seguida por el Comte. de Saint Germain con las prácticas religiosas egipcias y su influencia con la magia de nuestros días.

Incluso después de nuestra boda, Draco y yo llevamos la vida nómada de los

académicos jóvenes, entre conferencias y pisos provisionales, hasta que el

estallido de una nueva guerra envió a Draco a Adiestramiento de Oficiales y a la Unidad de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Magia y a mí a la escuela de enfermería. Si bien habíamos estado casados durante casi ocho años, la nueva casa en Hogsmade cerca de Hogwarts sería nuestro primer hogar de verdad.

Con la cartera bajo el brazo, entré en la tienda y compré los jarrones.

Me encontré con Draco en la esquina de las calles Mayor y Gereside y juntos

nos encaminamos hacia la posada. Draco enarcó las cejas al ver mis compras.

¿Jarrones? —Sonrió—. Fantástico. Tal vez así dejes de colocar flores en mis libros.

No son flores; son especímenes. Y fuiste tú quien sugirió que me dedicara a

La Herbologia. Para ocupar mi mente, y me postulara como ayudante de Neville ahora que ya no tengo que trabajar de enfermera —le recordé.

Es cierto —asintió de buen humor—. Pero no imaginaba que cada vez que

abriera un libro de consulta se me fuera a caer algún vegetal en el regazo. ¿Qué

era esa horrible cosa marrón que pusiste en Tuscum y Banks?

Hojas de avena. Son buenas para las hemorroides.

Te estás preparando para mi inminente vejez, ¿verdad? ¡Qué considerada,

Hermione!

Entre risas, abrimos el portón y Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarme subir la

angosta escalera de la entrada. De pronto, me agarró del brazo.

¡Cuidado! No pises ahí.

Levanté el pie y esquivé una gran mancha rojiza en el escalón superior.

¡Qué raro! —dije—. La señora Rosmerta limpia la escalera todas las mañanas.

La he visto hacerlo. ¿Qué crees que es?

Draco se acercó al escalón y olió con cuidado la mancha.

Diría que es sangre.

¡Sangre! —Di un paso atrás hacia la entrada—. ¿De quién? —Eché una mirada nerviosa hacia la casa— ¿Crees que la señora Rosmerta ha tenido algún accidente? —No podía imaginar que nuestra inmaculada anfitriona dejara que

unas manchas de sangre se secaran en la entrada de su casa a menos que hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe mayor. Por un instante me pregunté si el vestíbulo no albergaría a un enloquecido asesino con su varita, listo para abalanzarse sobre

nosotros con un grito escalofriante. Temor no me faltaba al fin y al cabo estaba casada con un exmortifago conocido en todo Gran Bretaña Mágica y todavía existían rumores de vencidos que aun buscaban venganza por lo sucedido en la última Guerra Mágica.

Draco meneó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para espiar el jardín vecino por

encima de la valla.

No lo creo. Hay una mancha igual en la entrada de los Collins.

¿En serio? —Me acerqué a Draco, tanto para ver por encima de la valla

como para buscar apoyo moral. Escocia no me parecía un sitio apropiado para

un asesinato múltiple, pero tampoco creía que los Mortifagos vengativos utilizaran el sentido común para elegir sus lugares—. Es bastante… desagradable —comenté. No había señales de vida en la casa vecina—. ¿Qué piensas que ha ocurrido?

Draco frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. En un rapto de inspiración, se golpeó la

pierna con la palma de la mano.

¡Me parece que ya lo sé! Espera un momento. —Salió disparado por el

portón y trotó por el camino dejándome sola en la entrada de la casa. Volvió

enseguida, radiante ante la confirmación—. Sí, es eso. Debe de serlo: todas las

casas lo tienen.

¿Qué tienen? ¿Un asesino loco? —Hablé con dureza, todavía un poco

nerviosa por haber sido dejada en la sola compañía de una mancha de sangre.

Draco rió.

No, un sacrificio ritual. ¡Fascinante! —Se arrodilló en el césped para

escudriñar la mancha sumamente interesado.

Esta alternativa no era mucho mejor que un maníaco homicida. Me acuclillé

junto a él y arrugué la nariz por el olor. Era temprano para que hubiera moscas,

pero un par de grandes moscardones escoceses revoloteaban alrededor de la

mancha.

¿Qué quieres decir con « sacrificio ritual»? La señora Rosmerta no me parece que haga esas cosas tan Medievales al igual que todos los vecinos. No estamos en la Colina Druida ni nada

por el estilo, ¿sabes?

Se irguió y se sacudió los pantalones.

Te equivocas, querida. No hay un lugar en el mundo con más supersticiones y magia incorporadas a la vida cotidiana que las tierras altas de Escocia. Moderna o no, la señora Rosmerta cree en las viejas leyendas, igual que el resto del vecindario. —Señaló la mancha con la punta del zapato bien lustrado—.La sangre de un gallo negro —explicó con expresión de triunfo—. Las casas son nuevas, ¿ves? Prefabricadas.

Lo miré con frialdad.

Si crees que eso explica todo, te equivocas. ¿Qué importa si las casas son viejas o no? ¿Y dónde está todo el mundo?

En la taberna, supongo. Vayamos a ver, ¿quieres? —Me cogió del brazo y

me condujo a través del portón hacia la calle Gereside—. En los viejos tiempos

—relató mientras caminábamos—, y hasta no hace mucho, se acostumbraba a

matar algo y enterrarlo bajo los cimientos para apaciguar a los espíritus locales

de la tierra. Ya sabes: « Echará los cimientos sobre su primogénito y sobre su hijo

menor levantará la entrada». Más viejo que las colinas.

La cita me produjo escalofríos.

En ese caso, supongo que son muy modernos y civilizados al usar gallinas.

¿Acaso quieres decir que, como las casas son bastante nuevas, no hay nada enterrado debajo y los habitantes están remediando ahora esa omisión?

Sí, exactamente. —Draco parecía feliz con mi progreso. Me dio una

palmada en la espalda—. Según el párroco, mucha gente de por aquí pensaba

que la guerra se debió en parte a que las personas se alejaron de sus raíces y

dejaron de tomar las precauciones necesarias, tales como sacrificar a alguien

para enterrarlo debajo de los cimientos o quemar raspas de pescado, menos

bacalao, por supuesto —añadió, alegre por la ocurrencia—. Nunca hay que

quemar las raspas del bacalao, ¿lo sabías? De lo contrario, jamás pescarás otro.

Las raspas del bacalao se entierran.

Lo tendré presente —repuse—. Dime qué hay que hacer para no volver a

ver un arenque y lo haré de inmediato.

Negó con la cabeza, sumido en uno de sus arrebatos de placer académico en

los que perdía contacto con el mundo exterior, absorto en la tarea de buscar

conocimientos en todas las fuentes posibles.

No sé en el caso de los arenques —replicó con aire ausente—. Para los

ratones hay que colgar ramos de álamo temblón en la casa. Con respecto a los

cuerpos enterrados bajo los cimientos… de ahí provienen muchos de los

fantasmas locales. ¿Conoces Mountgerald, la casa grande al final de la calle

Mayor? Ahí hay un fantasma, uno de los albañiles que fue sacrificado para los

cimientos. Fue durante el siglo dieciocho; hace relativamente poco —agregó,

pensativo.

Cuentan que por orden del dueño de la casa, primero se edificó una pared.

Luego arrojaron una piedra enorme sobre uno de los albañiles. Se supone que

eligieron a un tipo desagradable para el sacrificio, lo enterraron en el sótano y

construyeron el resto de la casa encima de él. Ronda el sótano donde lo mataron,

excepto en el aniversario de su muerte y en los cuatro Viejos Días.

¿Viejos Días?

Las fiestas antiguas —precisó, perdido aún en sus apuntes mentales—.

Hogmanay, que es Año Nuevo, el día de San Juan, Beltrán, que se celebra el uno de mayo, y el día de Todos los Santos. Por lo que sabemos, los druidas, los

pueblos prehistóricos, los primitivos pictos, todos observaban las fiestas del sol y

del fuego. De todos modos, los fantasmas se liberan en las fechas sagradas y

pueden andar con libertad para hacer el bien o el mal, como les plazca. —Se

frotó la barbilla con aire concentrado—. Falta poco para Beltrán… cerca del

equinoccio de primavera. Conviene estar alerta, en especial la próxima vez que

pases por el cementerio. —Le brillaron los ojos y me di cuenta de que el trance

había terminado.

Me reí.

Entonces, ¿quieres decir que hay algunos fantasmas locales famosos?

Se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé. Le preguntaremos al vicario la próxima vez que lo veamos.

Pronto lo vimos. Al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, estaba

en la taberna, celebrando la santificación de las casas.

Pareció algo avergonzado de que lo encontráramos en pleno acto de

aprobación de ritos tan medievales, pero descartó el hecho como una simple

observancia local de las tradiciones históricas.

A decir verdad, es fascinante —confesó, y reconocí, con un suspiro interno,

el canto del académico, un sonido tan identificable como el grito de un tordo. En

respuesta a la llamada de un espíritu hermano, Draco se instaló de inmediato y se

dejó llevar por la seducción académica. Pronto estaban inmersos en paralelismos

entre las antiguas supersticiones y las religiones modernas. Me encogí de

hombros y me abrí paso hasta la barra para volver con dos copas de Whiskey de Fuego.

Como sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era distraer la atención de Draco de

ese tipo de conversación, me limité a cogerle la mano y a colocarle los dedos

alrededor de la copa y le dejé que se las arreglara solo.

Encontré a la señora Rosmerta sentada en un banco junto a la ventana y

compartiendo un jarro de cerveza de Manteca con un hombre mayor que me presentó como

el señor Burkes.

Es el hombre de quien le hablé, señora Malfoy—explicó con los ojos

brillantes por el alcohol y la compañía—. El que sabe de todo tipo de plantas. La

señora Malfoy tiene mucho interés en las plantas —comentó a su acompañante,

que acercó la cabeza en una combinación de cortesía y sordera—. Las mete

dentro de los libros y esas cosas.

¿De veras? —preguntó el señor Burkes al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja

blanca en señal de interés—. Tengo algunas prensas, de las verdaderas, para

plantas y demás. Me las dio mi sobrino cuando vino durante las vacaciones. Las trajo para mí y no me atreví a decirle que nunca uso ese tipo de cosas. Las hierbas hay que colgarlas, sabe, o tal vez secarlas en un marco y ponerlas en una bolsa de gasa o en un frasco. Jamás he comprendido para qué quieren aplastarlas de esa manera.

Bueno, para mirarlas, quizás —intercedió con amabilidad la señora Rosmerta.

La señora Malfoy ha preparado unas hermosas malvas y violetas secas que hasta se podrían enmarcar en un cuadro.

Aja. —El rostro arrugado del señor Burkes denotaba que trataba de admitir

la posibilidad de tal sugerencia—. Bueno, si a usted le sirven para algo, señora,

puede quedarse con las prensas. No quería tirarlas, pero debo decir que no las uso para nada.

Aseguré al señor Burkes que me complacería utilizar las prensas para plantas

y que además me encantaría que me indicara dónde encontrar algunas de las

especies más raras de la zona. El hombre me clavó la mirada un momento con la

cabeza ladeada como un pájaro viejo. Por fin, pareció decidir que mi interés era

sincero y convinimos en encontramos por la mañana para recorrer la zona. Sabía que Draco tenía intención de ir a Inverness para consultar los archivos de la

ciudad y me alegraba tener una excusa para no acompañarlo. Para mí, todos los

archivos eran iguales.

Al poco rato, Draco se separó del vicario y nos encaminamos a casa con la

Señora Rosmerta. Yo era reacia a mencionar la sangre de gallo de la entrada, pero Draco la interrogó entusiasmado con respecto al origen de la costumbre.

Supongo que es muy antigua, ¿no? —preguntó mientras sacudía una vara

por los arbustos que bordeaban el camino. Las cincoenrama empezaban a

florecer y podía ver los brotes de retama llenos de capullos. Una semana más, y estarían llenos de flores.

Sí. —La señora Rosmerta avanzaba con paso vivo—. Más antigua de lo que nadie sabe, señor Malfoy. Incluso de antes de los tiempos de los gigantes.

¿Gigantes? —repetí.

Sí. Fionn y el Feinn.

Leyendas celtas —señaló Draco con interés—. Héroes, probablemente de raíces escandinavas. Hay mucha influencia nórdica por aquí y por la costa hacia el oeste. Algunos nombres de lugares son escandinavos, no celtas.

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo temiendo otro rapto, pero la señora Rosmerta sonrió, afable, y lo animó a continuar diciéndole que era cierto, que ella había ido al norte y había visto la piedra de Dos Hermanos y que era nórdica, ¿verdad?

Los escandinavos desembarcaron en esa costa cientos de veces entre el año 500 y el 1300 —precisó Draco con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, como si pudiera ver los barcos con forma de dragones en las nubes arrastradas por el viento—. Los vikingos. Y trajeron muchos de sus mitos. Es un buen país paramitos. Aquí las cosas parecen echar raíces.

Ya lo creía. Se acercaba el atardecer y con él una tormenta. En la luz espectral bajo las nubes, hasta las casas modernas del camino se veían tan añejas y siniestras como la roca picta que, unos treinta metros adelante, custodiaba la

encrucijada que había marcado durante mil años. Parecía una noche propicia

para estar dentro de casa con los postigos cerrados.

Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en la sala de la señora Rosmerta, abrigado y entretenido con las diapositivas de la última batalla de la guerra, Draco decidió acudir a la cita para beber una copa de jerez con el señor Pipeltón, un abogado interesado en los archivos históricos locales. Al recordar mi anterior encuentro con el señor Pipeltón, elegí quedarme en casa con las imágenes de la última batalla de la guerra.

Trata de regresar antes de que empiece la tormenta —dije y lo despedí con un beso—. Y saluda de mi parte al señor Pipeltón.

Ah, sí, por supuesto. —Con cuidado de no mirarme a los ojos, Draco se puso el impermeable, cogió un paraguas y salió.

Cerré la puerta tras él sin echar el cerrojo para que pudiera entrar cuando

volviera. Regresé a la sala, pensando que, sin duda, Draco fingiría no tener esposa… un ardid en el que el señor Pipeltón participaría de muy buen grado.

En realidad, no podía culparlo.

Al principio, nuestra visita de la tarde anterior a la casa del señor Pipeltón había ido bastante bien. Yo me había comportado con recato, gracia e inteligencia. Estaba bien peinada y vestida con discreción. Era la viva imagen de

la Esposa Perfecta del Profesor. Hasta que sirvieron el té.

Me observé la palma de la mano derecha y examiné con pesar la enorme

ampolla que cruzaba la base de los dedos. Después de todo, yo no tenía la culpa

de que el señor Pipeltón, viudo, utilizara una tetera de lata barata en lugar de

una buena de loza. Tampoco era culpa mía que el abogado, en su afán por ser

cortés, me hubiera pedido que sirviera el té. Ni siquiera era culpable de que la

manopla que me dio estuviera gastada justo en el lugar en el que el asa al rojo

vivo tocó mi mano cuando la levanté.

No, decidí. Soltar la tetera había sido una reacción perfectamente normal.

Soltarla en el regazo del señor Pipeltón había sido un accidente; tenía que

dejarla caer en algún lado. Fue al exclamar « ¡Joder!» en un tono que superó el alarido del señor Pipeltón cuando Draco me clavó una mirada airada por

encima de los panecillos.

Una vez recuperado del susto, el señor Pipeltón fue en extremo galante y

se encargó de mi mano sin prestar atención a los intentos de Draco de justificar

mi improperio con el argumento de que había pasado casi dos años en un hospital

de campaña.

Me temo que mi esposa aprendió algunas… expresiones pintorescas de los americanos —adujo Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Es cierto —añadí con los dientes apretados mientras me envolvía la mano con una toalla mojada—. Los soldados suelen ser muy « pintorescos» cuando les estás sacando esquirlas del cuerpo.

Con gran tacto, el señor Pipeltón trató de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno histórico neutral señalando que siempre le habían interesado las variaciones a través de los tiempos de lo que se consideraba lenguaje profano.

Por ejemplo, apuntó el uso de « Bota-dios» como corrupción del juramento

« Voto a Dios».

Sí, claro —interpuso Draco, agradecido por el cambio de tema—. Sin azúcar, gracias, Hermione. ¿Y qué me dice de « par-diez»?

Bueno —respondió el abogado—, en ese caso la deformación es bastante clara, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió y un mechón nada académico le cayó sobre la frente. Lo echó

hacia atrás con un gesto automático.

La evolución general del lenguaje profano es muy interesante —sentenció.

Sí, y todavía continúa —intervine al tiempo que cogía cuidadosamente un terrón de azúcar.

¿De veras? —inquirió el señor Pipeltón con delicadeza—. ¿Acaso descubrió usted alguna variación interesante en su… experiencia durante la guerra?

Sí —dije—. Mi favorita es una que me enseñó un norteamericano. Un hombre que se llamaba Waymar, de Nueva York, creo. La decía cada vez que le cambiaba la venda.

¿Cómo era?

¡Por los huevos de Merlín! —pronuncié y dejé caer limpiamente el terrón de azúcar en el café de Draco.

Después de una tranquila y agradable velada con la señora Rosmerta, me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme antes de que Draco regresara. Sabía que su límite

eran dos copas de jerez, así que lo esperaba pronto.

Se estaba levantando viento y el aire de la habitación estaba cargado de

electricidad. Me cepillé el cabello y los rizos se encresparon hasta unirse en

furiosos enredos. Decidí que el pelo tendría que pasar la noche sin sus cien

cepilladas. Considerando el clima, me conformaría con lavarme los dientes.

Algunos mechones se me adherían a las mejillas y se pegaban con insistencia

cuando intentaba acomodarlos hacia atrás.

No había agua en la jarra. Draco la había utilizado para arreglarse antes de ir

a su reunión con el señor Pipeltón y yo no me había molestado en rellenarla

con agua del baño. Cogí la botella de L'Ciel Bleu y volqué una generosa

cantidad en la palma de la mano. Me froté las manos con rapidez antes de que se

evaporara la fragancia y me las pasé por el pelo. Eché otro poco de colonia en el

cepillo y estiré los rizos hacia atrás.

Bueno. Así estaba mejor, pensé, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

para examinar el resultado en el espejo. La humedad había disipado la

electricidad estática del pelo, de modo que me caía en ondas pesadas y brillantes.

Además, al evaporarse el alcohol, había dejado un perfume agradable. A Draco le gustaría, seguro. L'Ciel Bleu era su colonia favorita.

De pronto, hubo un relámpago, seguido casi de inmediato por un poderoso

trueno. Las luces se apagaron. Mientras protestaba entre dientes, busqué a tientas

en los cajones.

En algún lugar había visto velas. Los cortes de luz eran tan frecuentes en las montañas de Escocia así que las velas eran parte necesaria del mobiliario de todo cuarto de hotel o posada. Las había visto en los hoteles más elegantes, perfumadas con madreselva y presentadas en candelabros de cristal opaco.

Las velas de la señora Rosmerta eran mucho más prácticas: blancas y rústicas, pero había muchas en la habitación, acompañadas por tres cajitas de fósforos para comodidad de los Muggles. En aquellas circunstancias, no estaba de humor para ser exigente. Con el destello del siguiente relámpago, coloqué una vela en el candelabro de cerámica azul que había sobre la cómoda. Caminé por la habitación prendiendo otras velas hasta que todo el cuarto quedó iluminado por un tenue y vacilante resplandor. Muy romántico, pensé. Con cierta presencia de ánimo, cerré el interruptor de la luz para que un repentino regreso de la electricidad no arruinara

el ambiente en un momento inoportuno.

Las velas se habían derretido un centímetro cuando se abrió la puerta y Draco entró en la habitación como una ráfaga de viento. Literalmente, porque la

corriente que lo siguió apagó tres de las velas.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe que apagó otras dos. Draco escudriñó la súbita penumbra y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado. Me

levanté y volví a encender las velas mientras comentaba sus bruscos métodos de

entrada en los cuartos. Sólo cuando hube terminado y me di la vuelta para ofrecerle una copa observé que estaba pálido y agitado.

¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?

En realidad —dijo despacio—, no estoy seguro. —Con aire distraído, cogió mi cepillo y lo alzó para peinarse. Un soplo fugaz de L'Ciel Bleu llegó a sus orificios nasales y arrugó la nariz. Dejó el cepillo y optó por su peine de bolsillo.

Miré por la ventana y vi que los olmos se sacudían como látigos. Un postigo suelto golpeaba con fuerza al otro lado de la casa y se me ocurrió que tal vez debiéramos cerrar los nuestros, aunque la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando tenía un aspecto muy excitante.

Es una noche un poco violenta para fantasmas —comenté—. ¿No les gustan más las veladas tranquilas y brumosas en los cementerios?

Draco rió con un poco de vergüenza.

Bueno, supongo que es culpa de las historias de Pipeltón y de un exceso de jerez. Nada, seguramente.

Ahora sentía curiosidad.

¿Qué has visto exactamente? —inquirí mientras me sentaba en la silla de la cómoda. Le señalé la botella de whisky con una ceja enarcada y Draco fue

enseguida a servir dos copas.

En realidad, era un hombre —comenzó al tiempo que servía una medida para él y dos para mí—. Estaba parado fuera, en el camino.

¿Fuera de casa? —Me reí—. Entonces, debía de ser un fantasma. No creo que haya ningún mortal fuera en una noche como ésta.

Draco inclinó la jarra de agua sobre su copa y me miró con ojos acusadores

al ver que no caía nada.

No me culpes —atajé—. Has gastado toda el agua. No me importa tomarlo así. —Bebí un sorbo para demostrárselo.

Draco pareció tentado con la idea de ir al baño a buscar más agua, pero

descartó la posibilidad y prosiguió con su historia. Bebió con cuidado, como si la copa contuviera vitriolo en lugar del mejor whisky de Fuego Glodfinger.

Sí, estaba en el borde del jardín, a este lado, junto a la valla. Creí —vaciló y miró su copa—, creí que miraba hacia tu ventana.

¿Mi ventana? ¡Qué extraño! —No pude evitar un escalofrío. Crucé la habitación para cerrar los postigos, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso Draco me siguió sin dejar de hablar.

Sí, yo podía verte también desde abajo. Te estabas cepillando el cabello y protestando porque se te encrespaba.

En ese caso, el hombre debía de estar riéndose —aventuré con descaro.

Draco meneó la cabeza, pero sonrió y me acarició el pelo.

No, no se reía. Parecía muy triste por algún motivo. No podía verle el rostro, pero podía notarlo en su postura. Me acerqué por detrás y al ver que no se

movía, le pregunté cortésmente si podía ayudarle en algo. Al principio, actuó

como si no me hubiera oído y pensé que quizá no me había oído por el ruido del

viento. Volví a preguntarle y estiré el brazo para tocarle el hombro. Ya sabes,

para atraer su atención. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, se volvió y pasó junto

a mí en dirección al camino.

Más parece un maleducado que un fantasma —señalé, y vacié mi copa—.

¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Era un tipo grande —respondió Draco con el entrecejo fruncido—. Un escocés, con el típico atuendo completo con morral y un hermoso broche en la falda. Quería preguntarle dónde lo había comprado, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Fui hasta la cómoda y me serví otra copa.

Bueno, no es una vestimenta muy rara en estos lugares, ¿no? He visto hombres así en el pueblo algunas veces.

Nooo… —Draco parecía confundido—. No, no fue la ropa lo que me llamó la atención. Cuando pasó junto a mí, podría jurar que estuvo tan cerca que tenía que haber sentido su roce. Pero no fue así. Me intrigó tanto que me volví para mirarlo mientras se alejaba. Caminó por la calle Gereside y cuando llegó a la esquina… desapareció. Fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío en la columna.

Tal vez te distrajiste un segundo y él se perdió entre las sombras —insinué

Hay muchos árboles cerca de la esquina.

Podría jurar que no le quité la vista de encima —masculló Draco. De pronto, levantó la mirada—. ¡Ya sé! Ahora recuerdo por qué me pareció tan

extraño, aunque no me di cuenta en aquel momento.

¿Por qué? —El fantasma estaba empezando a cansarme. Quería pasar a un tema más interesante, como la cama, por ejemplo.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, pero ni su falda ni su capa se agitaban, excepto con el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar. Nos miramos.

Bueno —dije por fin—, suena un poco fantasmagórico.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió de repente, como quitándole

importancia.

Al menos tendré algo que contarle al vicario la próxima vez que lo vea. Tal vez se trate de un conocido fantasma local y así podrá contarme su tenebrosa historia. —Consultó el reloj—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

Lo es —murmuré.

Lo miré en el espejo mientras se quitaba la camisa y buscaba una percha. De pronto, se detuvo.

¿Has asistido a muchos escoceses, Hermione? —preguntó con brusquedad— ¿En el hospital de campaña o en el Valle de Godric?

Por supuesto —repliqué, algo intrigada—. Había unos cuantos Mc Larggen y Camerons en el hospital de campaña de Amiens y, después de Caen, recibimos a muchos Gordon. Buenos soldados, en su mayoría. Muy valientes, en general, pero unos cobardes terribles cuando se trataba de inyecciones. —Sonreí al recordar a uno en particular—. Tuvimos uno, un viejo. Era gaitero en el tercer batallón de Mc Larggen. No podía soportar las inyecciones, en especial en la cadera. Se pasaba horas con un dolor espantoso antes de dejar que alguien se le acercara con una aguja. Y aun entonces, trataba de convencernos de que le pusiéramos la inyección en el brazo, a pesar de que era intramuscular. —El recuerdo del cabo Chisholm me hizo reír—. Me dijo: « ¡Si voy a acostarme boca abajo con el trasero al aire, quiero a la mujer debajo de mí, no detrás con una aguja en la mano!».

Draco sonrió, pero parecía algo incómodo, como solía estarlo cuando le contaba algunas de las historias menos delicadas de la guerra.

No temas —dije al ver su expresión—. No contaré esa historia cuando esté tomando el té en el Salón de Profesores.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora menos tenso, y se acercó para quedarse detrás de mí.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

No te preocupes —dijo—. Van a adorarte en el Salón de Profesores, no importa qué cuentos les relates. Mmm Te huele muy bien el pelo.

¿Te gusta? —En respuesta, deslizó las manos por mis hombros y me cogió los senos bajo el fino camisón. En el espejo del tocador, vi su cabeza sobre la mía, con la barbilla apoyada en mi pelo.

Me gusta todo en ti —manifestó con voz ronca—. Estas preciosa a la luz de las velas, ¿sabes? Tus ojos son como el jerez en una copa de cristal y tu piel resplandece como el marfil. Allí es cuando dejas ver a la hechicera que en verdad eres a la luz de las velas. Tal vez deba desconectar la luz para siempre.-Dijo tratando sacar su varita de el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sería difícil leer en la cama —respondí y sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso. —Hay cosas mejores que hacer en la cama —murmuró.

¿Sí? —dije y me levanté para rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Cómo qué?

Poco más tarde, acurrucados detrás de los postigos cerrados, levanté la cabeza del hombro de Draco y dije:

¿Por qué me has preguntado eso? Me refiero a si había asistido a algún escocés. Ya tienes que saber que sí, que todo tipo de hombres pasan por esos hospitales.

Se movió y deslizó una mano por mi espalda.

Mmm Por nada, en realidad. Sólo que cuando vi a ese tipo fuera, se me ocurrió que podría ser… —Vaciló y me estrechó con un poco más de fuerza—. Ya sabes, alguien a quien atendiste, tal vez.… Quizá se enteró de que estabas aquí y vino a ver.… Algo así.

En ese caso —expresé con pragmatismo—, ¿por qué no entró y preguntó por mí?

Bueno… —Draco trataba de aparentar indiferencia—. Puede que no quisiera encontrarse conmigo.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y me lo quedé mirando. Habíamos dejado una

vela encendida; podía verlo bien. Había vuelto la cabeza y contemplaba con aire

por demás indiferente la litografía del príncipe Carlos con la que la señora Rosmerta había decidido decorar la pared.

Le cogí la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme. Abrió los ojos con simulada

sorpresa.

¿Estás insinuando —exigí saber— que ese hombre que has visto fuera fue algo así como, como…? —Dudé un instante en busca de la palabra apropiada.

¿Una aventura? —sugirió para ayudarme.

¿Un amante? —concluí.

No, no, en absoluto —afirmó de manera no muy convincente.

Me apartó las manos de su rostro y trató de besarme, pero esta vez me tocó a

mí volver la cara. Se conformó con bajarme para que me acostara otra vez a su

lado. —Sucede que… —comenzó—.Hermione, fueron seis años. Y nos vimos apenas tres veces. La última, sólo por el día. No sería extraño que… Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que los médicos y las enfermeras se encuentran bajo una enorme presión en las emergencias y… Bueno, y o… Es sólo que… Bueno, lo entendería, sabes, si algo… espontáneo…

Interrumpí el titubeante discurso soltándome y bajándome de la cama como

una tromba.

¿Crees que te he sido infiel? —inquirí—. ¿Lo crees? Porque si es así, puedes irte de este cuarto ahora mismo. ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir una cosa así? —Estaba indignada y Draco se sentó para intentar calmarme—. ¡No me toques! —estallé—. Dime, ¿de veras supones que he tenido un romance apasionado con uno de mis pacientes sólo porque has visto a un hombre extraño mirando hacia mi ventana?

Draco abandonó la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos. Me quedé tiesa como la mujer de piedra, pero él insistió, acariciándome el cabello y los hombros como sabía que me gustaba.

No, no lo creo —aseveró. Me apretó contra sí y me calmé un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.

Después de un buen rato, murmuró:

No, sé que no harías algo así. Sólo quería decir que si lo hubieras hecho…

No me importaría, Hermione. Te quiero tanto. Nada que hicieras podría cambiar este amor. —Me cogió el rostro entre las manos. Como era sólo diez centímetros más alto que yo, podía mirarme a los ojos. Añadió con suavidad—: ¿Me perdonas? —Su aliento, apenas perfumado con el aroma del Glodfinger, me entibió la cara. Sus labios, insinuantes, estaban muy cerca.

Afuera, otro relámpago anunció la llegada de la tormenta y una copiosa lluvia comenzó a golpear las tejas del techo. Lentamente, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos.

« La misericordia nunca se agota —cité—. Mana como el suave rocío del cielo…».

Draco rió y levantó la vista. Las manchas superpuestas en el techo atentaban

contra la posibilidad de dormir secos toda la noche.

Si ésa es una muestra de tu misericordia —comentó—, no quisiera conocer tu venganza. —La tormenta se desató como un cañonazo en respuesta a sus palabras. Ambos reímos relajados.

Fue después, mientras escuchaba su respiración profunda a mi lado, cuando

empecé a hacerme preguntas. Como yo había dicho, no había habido infidelidad por mi parte. Por mi parte. Pero seis años, como había dicho Draco, era mucho

tiempo.


End file.
